Tachyon's Army
Tachyon's Army is all of the groups and people allied to Percival Tachyon, and are the main antagonists of Operation: NECSUS. They are multiple divisions led by a main commander who has an according or reason for following Tachyon. The army mainly consists of Drophyds. Their primary goal is to find the Dimensionator and use it for universal conquest. Members Percival Tachyon Tachyon is the main leader and Emperor of Galaxia, and self-titled ruler of the banished Cragmite Empire. He mainly commands the Drophyds, but primarily commanded the Cragmites after their revival. Soldier (Drophyd Leader) Soldier is the main Leader of the Drophyds, who was friends with Tachyon long ago. He and his army do what Tachyon says in return for Raritanium. Mom Mon is one of the Corporate Presidents and President of MomCorp. She provides and commands the robots (namely Killbots) for the army, and was the one who raised Tachyon to begin with. Her goals are simply to spread her business empire with Tachyon's help. Agatha Trunchbull Trunchbull is an ally of Tachyon, whom he gave authority over Galaxia Elementary after Dimentia was imprisoned. Her goal is simply to bring order to the children of Galaxia. Vendra and Neftin Prog Vendra and Neftin (mainly Vendra) are two former criminals who were vindicated thanks to Tachyon's help. Their goals (again, mainly Vendra's) are to awaken the King of Space using the Dimensionator. Thanks to Vendra, Nebula and Dimentia were put out of commission, as she took their spacebending. They also enlisted the help of Star Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell Wolf is the Leader of Star Wolf, who was hired by Tachyon's Army to aid them. They've become technical members, and Star Wolf commands the Ruffian division of the army. Their only goal is to get paid. Tachyon.jpg|Percival Tachyon|link=Percival Tachyon Mom.png|Mom|link=Mom Vendra Prog.jpg|Vendra Prog|link=Vendra Prog Neftin Prog.png|Neftin Prog|link=Neftin Prog Caesar Clown.png|Caesar Clown|link=Caesar Clown Members' Fates *Percival Tachyon - defeated by Nebula D. Winkiebottom. When Dimentio is awakened, he banishes Tachyon to another dimension, where he meets Tallest Miyuki. *Vendra Prog - defeated by MaKayla. She then awakens the King of Space, who betrays Vendra. Vendra gives her spacebending to Nebula, and after Dimentio's defeat, Vendra is taken to prison. *Neftin Prog - defeated by Jerome, then teamed up with him. After Dimentio's defeat, Neftin turned himself in with his sister. *Mom - defeated by Bender Rodríguez, who bent Mom's back. Her company was later sued for 35 million. This caused Mom's boss to show resent to her, leading Mom to plot to assassinate her using Cheren. *Agatha Trunchbull - defeated by Mocha, then taken to Zordoom Prison. *Star Wolf - Wolf is defeated by Aurora Uno, John Fett and Aurorra Bane were defeated by Chris and Makava, and Daddy Masterson was beaten by Mason. *Soldier - defeated by Doflamingo Sr., then turned into a toy by Sugar. As a result, all of the Drophyds forgot why they were allied to Tachyon and panicked. *Drophyds - forced to repair Coruscant after war. *Cragmites - banished back to their own time. Category:Organizations Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tachyon's Army